gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los Santos Rock Radio
Los Santos Rock Radio 102.3 (LSRR) es una estación de radio disponible para ser oída en Grand Theft Auto V. Su Genero Musical se centra en el Classic Rock y Pop-rock de las décadas de los 60's, '70s y '80s. Es conducida por Kenny Loggins, pero durante toda la emison se llama Captain Loggins y es el segundo artista de rock en conducir una Radio despues de Iggy Pop. Canciones *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1985) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock 'N Me (1976) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1983) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1986) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps The Man) (1984) Exclusivo para las Versiones PS4, Xbox One y PC *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Alannah Miles - Black Velvet (1989) *Kansas - Carry On, Wayward Son (1976) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1986) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Broken English - Coming on Strong (1987) *Boston - Peace of Mind (1976) *Yes - Roundabout (1971) *Harry Chapin - Cats in the Cradle (1974) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Humble Pie - 30 Days in the Hole (1987) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) Canciones eliminadas *The Small Faces- Tin Soldier (1967) * Rare Earth - Get Ready (1969) * Golden Earring - Radar Love (1973) * Eddie Money-Take Me Home Tonight (1986) * The Cult - Lil' Devil (1987) * The Cult-Wild Flower (1987) * Steve Miller Band - Take the Money and Run (1976) * Ram Jam - Black Betty (1977) * Chicago-Sleeping In The Middle Of The Bed (Again) (1990) * Cheap Trick - Surrender (1978) * Robbie Dupree - Steal Away (1980) * Paul Weller - Round And Round (1992) * The Prime Movers - Strong As I Am (1986) * Kenny Rogers & The First Edition - Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In) (1967) *Kiki Dee - Star (1981) * Crowded House - It's Only Natural (1991) * Stevie Nicks - Sable On Blond (1983) * Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel - Make Me Smile (Come Up and See Me) (1975) * Michael McDonald - Blink Of An Eye (1993) * Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright (1980) Curiosidades *La canción Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake de Small Faces aparece en el tráiler debut de Grand Theft Auto V. *La canción Radio Ga Ga de Queen aparece en el tráiler de Michael. *Es la estación favorita de Michael De Santa. * Jimmy tiene un póster en su cuarto, irónicamente dice que la emisora "Es para gente vieja". *Según el manual digital de Grand Theft Auto V, la canción "Take The Money and Run" de Steve Miller Band aparece en esta estación de radio, pero no es así. Puede ser que en la versión BETA del juego la canción haya aparecido. *La canción I Don't Care Anymore de Phil Collins sonará automáticamente en la misión Padre/Hijo. *La canción If You Leave Me Now de Chicago sonará automáticamente en la misión Negocios turbios. *La canción I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You de The Alan Parsons Project aparecerá automáticamente cuando Trevor Philips secuestre a Devin Weston durante la misión La tercera vía. *La canción The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) de Greg Kihn Band aparecerá al final de la película co-producida por Michael Meltdown. *Puede que Los Santos Rock Radio y Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pertenezcan a la misma empresa ya que su nombre es el mismo, únicamente cambiando el nombre de la ciudad. *Esta emisora, curiosamente, se desarrolla como si fuera un barco, ya que se puede oir a Kenny Loggins diciendo frases como Come with me to the ocean, y además del hecho que se refiera a él como "Capitán Loggins". *LSRR es, junto a Radio Mirror Park, la emisora de la que Rockstar ha utilizado canciones para tráilers, misiones, etc. * Originalmente, Los Santos Rock Radio también iba a tocar música rock de los 90's, las cuales fueron eliminadas durante la entrega. * Los Santos Rock Radio se basa en la radio 100.3 The Sound | Southern California's Classic Rock'','' una emisora de rock de los 60's, 70's, 80's & 90's de Los Ángeles. * Contando todas las canciones juntas (GTA V, Next Gen y Eliminadas), LSRR seria la radio con mas canciones durante toda la saga. * Rara vez en los Domingos Kenny Loggins introduce Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting de Elton John,también sonara automáticamente cuando Michael abandone el Programa Epsilon. Archivo:LSRRPoster.png|El poster en el cuarto de Jimmy. LSRR.jpg|Anuncio en:Los Santos Rock Radio de:Los Santos Rock Radio pl:Los Santos Rock Radio Categoría:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V